


From the Stars

by totemwolfie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gay Sex, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Venom AU, Voltron, Voltron au, WIP, gay relationships, more to come - Freeform, voltron venom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: The Kerberos mission was classified as a highly dangerous, one-way trip.  Takashi Shirogane agrees to pilot the mission, leaving everything behind him.  But when he miraculously makes it home, he realizes that he didn't come alone.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Venom!Shiro AU. I'm using the lore from the movie Venom mostly, not the comic books (I'm not going to include the Marvel universe or go into the symbiote's origins or deal with Knull or anything like that.) I just really wanted to write Shiro and Venom and of course, Sheith. Thanks for reading, as always!

“Captain Shirogane? Can you hear me?”

_Shirogane. Captain._

“Captain Shirogane? Takashi? Can you hear me?”

_Takashi._

Bright white light was shining in his eyes. Static buzzed in his ears. His heart was hammering in his chest like a drum. There was a burning pain everywhere. When he tried to breathe his lungs would burn and when he swallowed it was like he had nails in his mouth. And there was something else, a heaviness in his chest, like an elephant was sitting on him. He tried to move, but nothing seemed to be working.

He was jostled and pain exploded in his mind. There was a loud screaming in his ears and Shiro winced. He wanted to cover his ears, but he couldn’t raise his arms, he wanted to scream, but his mouth was shut and his teeth grinding together. There were pinches of pain, hands on his body, and something heavy sinking into his skin. Then there was a sharp pinch on his arm and a warm, sleepiness washed over him.

“Hang in there, Captain,” said a voice, muffled as if he was underwater. “We’re… almost th… okay?”

No, it wasn’t okay. Something was wrong. But he couldn’t say what, he didn’t know what, but he just knew it.


	2. The Astronaut, the Alien, and the News Reporter

Keith’s eyes snapped open and his hand shot out from under the covers when the morning alarm on his phone went off. He smacked the phone, his intention to hit the snooze button, but instead he slapped it off the nightstand and it clattered onto the floor and under the bed.

“Son of a bitch,” he groaned as the phone continued to make loud, irritating ringing sound. Keith pressed his face into the pillow, but finally threw off the covers and dropped from the bed to the floor and started to grope beneath the it for the phone. When he his fingers finally closed around it, bringing it out along with a whole colony of dust bunnies and an old dryer sheet, he was awake and pissed about it.

Turning off the alarm he stood and stretched. His apartment was a small, run-down studio in a building that had seen better days. He dropped the phone onto the nightstand and shuffled out of his bedroom in just his boxers. The apartment was hot. His window air-conditioner had died earlier in the spring and he didn’t have the wages to replace it, so the apartment was always humid and uncomfortable. 

He stopped in the bathroom to use the toilet and then wash his face. He pulled his hair out of the messy braid he had put it in last night and brushed it out. After tying it back he turned on the television on his way to the kitchenette. He turned on the coffeemaker and leaned back against the counter, yawning loudly into his hand.

The morning news droned on about the usual: murder here, murder there, unrelated shooting. The overly zealous meteorologist woman was just giving the weekend forecast (hot as fuck, again) when they cut in with live, breaking news.

A live shot from the newsroom focused on a shaken black man in a nice suit, he was shuffling papers and finally looked up, “We’ve just received word that the Shuttle Abeona, on its way home from its year-long, historic mission to the Kerberos moon, has crashed in South East Asia. At this time there are no word of survivors—“

The coffee cup Keith had been holding hit the ground a second before his knees.

**Two Months Later**  
“So you haven’t gone to see him? Not once?”

Keith looked up from his breakfast. Across from him sat his best (and really, only) friend Hunk. Keith shrugged one slender shoulder before he pushed around a chunk of melon with his fork.

“He made it pretty clear when he left that it was over between us,” he murmured. The outside patio of the cafe wasn’t crowded, but Keith still didn’t want anyone listening in on their conversation. Being a reporter made him paranoid like that.

“But you weren’t even dating,” Hunk pointed out. “You kissed once and then he went to Florida for training.”

“I know, Hunk, I was there,” he grunted as he stabbed the melon.

“I’m just saying,” the big man gently stressed, “is that you were friends for a long time. Maybe you should… text him?”

Honestly, Keith had done just that, but the text hadn’t gone through. Shiro had apparently changed his number. He swallowed hard. “It’s better this way.”

Hunk sighed as he finished off his iced coffee. It was only nine-in-the-morning but it was early June and already hot as hell. He was grateful for the large umbrellas over the tables and the gentle breeze. He leaned back, watching Keith as he massacred the chunk of fruit with his fork. “So, what story are you covering?”

Grateful for the subject change, Keith leaned back and relaxed a minuscule. “Nothing concrete right now, but Allura called and wants to see me this afternoon.”

“Maybe it’ll be something good,” Hunk said hopefully.

“Or it’ll be another story at the animal shelter.”

“Hey, that is your most popular story on the website,” Hunk reminded him with a grin. “You were so cute, playing with those kittens!”

“Yes, I know,” he grunted. Yeah, his most popular story on the website was him covering a influx of kittens at the city shelter, and talking about the importance of spaying and neutering your pets. Two millions fucking views. He had received fan mail about it for months and people still shared it online.

Not that it wasn’t important but he’d been involved in finding a serial killer for fucks sake. But no, kitten coverage made him a celebrity.

For only a few months, thank god.

“What about you? How’s business?” Keith asked.

Hunk knew that Keith was asking only to be polite, but he launched into updates and details of his all-organic, vegan grocery store that was in the art district of the city. By the time he was done talking Keith had finally finished his breakfast and they had paid the bill.

“I love our Sunday get-togethers,” Hunk said cheerfully as they walked to his car.

“I know,” Keith said with a little smile. Hunk said so every time. And like every time, he nudged Keith with his shoulder until he added, “Me, too.”

“Do you want a lift anywhere?” Hunk offered. “It’s pretty hot already.”

Keith held up his to-go iced coffee. “I’m well prepared.”

Hunk chuckled. “All right. See you later.”

“Later,” Keith said as he turned to walk the opposite direction, sipping his coffee as he did. His meeting with Allura wasn’t until later in the afternoon, so he headed towards home, stopping at the market on the corner for groceries.

The woman behind the register greeted him as he entered. “Morning, Keith.”

“Morning, Mrs. Lee,” he replied automatically as he grabbed a shopping basket and made his way through the store. As much a he would love to make homemade meals, fact was he didn’t have the money, energy or time, so frozen meals and instance ramen it was. For good measure he did pick up some fresh fruit and a box of organic fruit popsicles, but Mrs. Lee still shook her head at his choices.

Once home he showered and sat with his laptop, working on an ongoing story involving a development firm trying to carve out part of a well-used city block for condos, which would displace dozens of people already living there and remove a popular basketball court.

But his fingers stopped typing and instead he found himself on Instagram. His was almost exclusively pictures from news sites and stories he was covering, just to get the word out. He had a new selfies at Allura’s insistence (“People want to see your face. You’re very popular.”) and then, after scrolling way, way down, was a set of pictures of him and Shiro. 

Captain Shirogane, to be more specific. Keith had covered the story of Shiro being picked to pilot the Abeona to Kerberos, interviewing him as professionally as he should, but there was still a slew of comments on the website from people speculating that they were a couple.

Keith had been embarrassed, Shiro had laughed. Then that night in Shiro’s apartment and after too many beers they had shared a ridiculously drunken kiss. The best kiss of Keith’s life.

Two days later Shiro told him he was sorry, it shouldn’t have happened, and he was going to Florida and needed to concentrate on his training.

Feeling tears on his eyes Keith slammed the laptop shut and dropped it on the couch next to him.

_No, no I am not thinking about it,_ he decided as he sprang to his feet and paced. But it was too late, his heart was already pounding and his hands were shaking. 

Why had Shiro just ended their friendship?

Why was he sorry about their kiss?

Keith hadn’t expected them to date or do anything. He would have been fine with just resuming their friendship. They got drunk and made out like horny teenagers, it wasn’t a big deal.

But it hadn’t mattered. Keith had pleaded, to his embarrassment he had cried, but Shiro had refused to listen or even discuss his decision. He had offered to call Keith an Uber but instead Keith had stormed out into the rain and walked all the way home. 

As a result he was sick for a week, and Shiro never called.

That afternoon, after avoiding an anxiety attack and very nearly deleting the pictures off Instagram, he left for his meeting. The Sun Times main office was clear across the city and for this, Keith did have to shell out the money for an Uber. When he arrived at the high rise it was bustling with activity and he quickly passed as many people as he could before taking the elevator all the way up to his boss’s office.

Allura was waiting for him just outside her office door, tapping furiously on her phone. She turned, motioning for him to follow her, and he went to stand by the floor to ceiling windows, admiring the view of the city, until she was finished.

“All right!” Allura chirped happily as she sat down behind her desk. “Keith, how have you been?”

Right now he felt the best in days and it was all thanks to the building’s absolutely fantastic central-air conditioning system. He sank down in the leather chair across from her desk. “Doing all right. What have you got for me?”

“Right to it, as always,” she said with a smile. She leaned back, looking at Keith closely. “It’s been two months since the Abeona crash, and Captain Shirogane was released from the hospital—“

Keith flinched. He saw exactly where this was going. “No.”

“Keith,” Allura said with a little sigh, “I know that you two had some kind of falling out or breakup—“

“We were never dating,” he stressed irritably.

Allura held up her hands before she continued, “Shirogane hasn’t done a single interview since the incident. This could be huge for us, and you. I need you to do this, Keith. You can bring a sense of intimacy to this like no one else with your friendship. And besides, the public loves you two.”

“Yeah, because they ship us like some kind of fictional characters,” he said with a snap. He met Allura’s unwavering state. He knew he wasn’t going to win this.

“Fine,” he finally relented. “But no camera crew, no photographer. Just me and… and Shiro.”

Now she frowned. “A recorded interview would gain more views, Keith. What are you going to do?”

Fuck if he knew. “I’ll see what he’s comfortable with. If he doesn’t mind a recorded video then I’ll do that.” Because even though he tried not to think about Shiro, he did often, and had noticed that the man had become a almost literal recluse. Keith could understand that, he was the only survivor of a extremely traumatic event. Survivor’s guilt. Post-traumatic stress disorder. It was understandable but at the same time very not like Shiro.

“Make sure to at least get photos of the two of you for the Instagram and Twitter accounts—“

Keith popped up out of his seat. “Okay, I’m going.”

Allura’s laughter followed him out the door. “You’re my favorite, Keith.”

He didn’t reply as he took the stairway in favor of the elevator. There he stopped and leaned against the wall. This was a huge mistake, but if he didn’t go he knew that Allura would send someone else, and he couldn’t bear knowing that Shiro might be interviewed by someone like Lance who would have no filter or compassion.

Keith looked at his phone. He didn’t have Shiro’s cell number, but he knew someone who might. He took a deep breath.

**One Month Earlier**  
Shiro woke in a cold sweat and launched out of bed. He stumbled, nearly falling twice when he tried to catch himself on his right hand that he no longer had, but still managed to make it to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet.

After emptying his stomach he stood up and leaned over the sink, gasping. He looked up, unable to look away from his reflection.

Was that really him? He didn’t recognize himself. His skin was pale and clammy, he had lost a lot of weight and muscle and looked ill. He couldn’t remember the last time he has shaved or cut his hair. His right arm was gone, save for a scarred stump. There was scars across his body, most noticeable a dark pink one across his nose and face. His bangs had grown in shockingly white, another result of trauma according to his therapist, and he had been finding more grey hairs as of late.

“Goddamnit,” he muttered as he rinsed his mouth and spit.

_Shiro._

A cold rush ripped up his spine and when Shiro blinked he saw a hulking black monster in the mirror looking back at him. It was taller and wider than himself when he was in shape, with black glossy skin bulging with muscle and veins, and a hideous, horrible face with huge white eyes and massive teeth. The creature grinned at him, a long tongue shaking out from its mouth. Shiro stepped back and shook his head.

“Not again,” he moaned, dropping his head into his hand and closing his eyes. He turned away, stumbling out of the bathroom and into the hallway. “Go away!”

_I’m not going anywhere, Shiro,_ rumbled a gravelly voice in his head. _You look like shit, by the way._

Shiro sat heavily on the couch. “Because I’m fucking crazy.”

There was a low laugh. _We are not crazy._

“There is no we!” he all but screamed. He slumped back, weak and exhausted. He closed his eyes as pain moved around inside of him. When he pressed his hand against his stomach he could feel something lurking just beneath his skin, like a giant snake, or tapeworm. “Just kill me…”

_I will not, not unless you give me no choice. I like this body. Now get up and eat. We are hungry._

“The last time you made me eat it was rotten food out of the dumpster,” he said. He couldn’t believe he was talking to the voice in his head again. “I was fucking sick after that.”

_The bonding process is not easy,_ the voice rumbled sympathetically. _Eat what you wish. Or I will make you. There are some very juicy humans just next door._

With a grunt of effort he pushed to his feet and crossed the large apartment to the kitchen. There was only one problem, however, as he opened up everything cabinet and cupboard and finally the refrigerator: everything was empty, expired, or inedible on it’s own. She huffed an irritable breath and turned to the clock.

It was just past three-in-the-morning. Shiro leaned back against the kitchen island. There was a Walmart close by, he could go there. He couldn’t think of anywhere else that would be open and there were no places to order food from at this time of night.

Sickness churned in his belly, but it wasn’t from whatever was inside him, it was almost worse than that. It was anxiety. He had stayed hidden for weeks now, he had stopped seeing his therapist and answering his phone. Now he was going to have to go out and face the word. He ran his hand over his jaw, through the beard that had grown there, and then back through his long, ragged hair. He looked like a homeless person, didn’t he? 

At least it was insanely early in the morning and no one else should be around… So he went around the apartment, dressing in clothes that hung off him now that he had lost weight. He pulled on boots and jacket (even though it was hot outside) and finally a hat to hide his scarred face. Grabbing his wallet and his keys he headed out to the parking garage.

The voice in his head sighed. _It’s nice to be outside._

“Don’t get used to it,” Shiro said as they crossed the garage. “Once we’re done here I’m going back and not coming out again.”

The voice hummed. _Why so afraid? You were not before._

“Maybe because I’m talking to myself!” he snapped a bit too loudly, and flinched as his voice echoed around him.

_My name is Venom. I told you this once before, Shiro._

“You don’t have a name because you’re just a voice in my head. A brain tumor or some shit,” Shiro argued as he got into his car. He stopped for a moment, because he had been right-handed. Now that hand and arm were gone. He frowned, left hand shaking slightly as he went through the odds in his head of this going well.

_You want an arm? I can help you._

Shiro closed his eyes tight and ground his teeth. “Shut up,” he growled. He started the car and, very carefully, backed up and then steered out of the garage.

The streets this time of night weren’t completely empty, and anxiety was still thrumming through him, but as he drove he felt more confident. It wasn’t easy, and he had some coordination issues, but when he finally parked in the Walmart parking lot he felt… better.

Maybe going out had been a good thing.

_You’re welcome,_ the voice rumbled. _And I am not a voice. I am a symbiote._

“Can we talk about this later?” he asked under his breath as he walked into the store. Thankfully Venom quieted and Shiro grabbed a cart and started to make his way around the store.

It wasn’t just food that he was in need of he realized very quickly, but everything. So he hit almost every aisle, grabbing the essentials like toilet paper, shampoo, deodorant, and toothpaste; to razors so he could shave and detergent to wash all his laundry. He hit the food aisles, grabbing whatever looked good (because he was realizing now how hungry he actually was) and by the time he reached the register his cart was almost heaped over.

The cashier didn’t look at him quite, or maybe she did, because he must of looked… comical. Wearing a leather jacket over over-sized clothing, with a NASA hat, scraggly beard and hair, and yes, he most definitely did smell.

He filled up his vehicle and drove home, and he found that… he was feeling pretty good. It had started to lightly rain and the sound was like heaven. He stopped at a red light, and just listened to the rain and the soft hum of the car. He let himself look around at the tall buildings on either side, at the cafe on the corner, the bus stop. By the time he reached home he wasn’t feeling so miserable.

And Venom has stayed quiet. 

After parking in the garage Shiro opened the back door and leaned down, staring the very many bags. He frowned and looked at his left hand. He was just wondering how he was going to carry everything up to his apartment when he heard a soft step on the concrete behind him. He straightened up and turned just as a gun was thrust in his face.

“Wallet, old man!” barked a sharp voice, hidden by a hood.

_Old man? I must look worse than I thought._ He put up his hand and stepped back against the car. “You don’t need to do this.”

“Shut up! Wallet, now!” the thief snarled and shoved the barrel of the gun against Shiro’s cheek. “And your keys.”

_I’ll take care of this,_ Venom spoke up, his voice was deep and buzzing with excitement 

“No, I have it under control,” Shiro argued.

“You are not in control!” the man shouted. 

The thief stepped back and struck, punching Shiro in the jaw and sending him to the ground. He hit the concrete hard, gasping, and closed his eyes when the man wound up to kick him.

A kick that was never delivered, because Shiro had stopped him with his right hand. _Right hand._ It was an inky black in color and bulging with veins and muscle. The thief yelled in surprise, a string of curse words following, but Shiro heard none of it as he was shrouded in darkness. Everything went momentarily black and he was smothered by a soft, pulsing heat. He was aware of his surroundings, seeing through eyes that were definitely not his, and hearing things through someone else’s ears. He could feel that he was moving, that he was powerful and surrounded by muscle and strength, but none of it was his. He tried to fight it, but he couldn’t move anything, he had no control—he could only watch as he (or was this actually Venom?) stalked the thief and then—

Shiro woke up with a start. He was in his apartment, sitting on the floor with his back to the door, surrounded by grocery bags. He blinked, frowning in confusion, as a low sounding purr rumbled in his head.

“What the fuck happened,” Shiro asked out loud.

_You passed out,_ Venom explained with amusement. _After I ate that human._

It all came crashing back and Shiro closed his hand over his mouth. “I—I _ate_ that man!”

_No, I did. I was very hungry. I’m not anymore._

Shiro was though, and it sickened him to think that he had just eaten someone (or Venom had) but he was still hungry. What was even worse that he felt even better than he did in the car. He didn’t feel so weak. He felt… fine.

_You should eat,_ Venom prompted. _You did buy all this food._

“But I killed a man,” he said as sickness churned inside him.

_No, I did,_ Venom argued. _He would have killed you. I was also very, very hungry, and I did not want to eat you. Like I said, I like this body. I do not want to go through the trouble of finding a better host._

Shiro rubbed his hand over his face, groaning. His head hurt as he tried to take in everything Venom was telling him. “So you… so you’re like a… a parasite?”

_No!_ Venom shouted. _I am a symbiote!_

“Okay, okay, shit, I’m sorry,” Shiro said with a jump. He shook his head and stood shakily. He looked down at himself. His clothes were dirty, covered in sweat, and he stunk. He looked around at the backs. He needed a shower, he needed to eat, he needed---to pull his shit together.

He could do this. He could. 

Shiro turned on the morning news, just to have something to listen to, and then, taking his time, focused on the task at hand. He unpacked every bag, put every item away, and cleaned up as he did. All the while Venom was quiet, except for a strangely comforting purr that was sounding in the back of his mind. With the groceries put away and the plastic bags in the recycle box, he went and showered, scrubbing until his skin was pink and he didn’t smell anymore.

When he was finished he went into the kitchen and, ignoring that it was a little past six-in-the-morning, started to make rice and pan fried sesame chicken. While both items were cooking he went to the bathroom to shave his face and brush his teeth. He brushed out his long hair, messing with it, until he finally just tied it back in a ponytail.

Shiro leaned close to the mirror as he pushed his white bangs out of his face. “I need a haircut.”

_I like it,_ Venom said.

“Even more of a reason to cut it,” Shiro muttered. The oven timer went off and he went to put together his meal. Strangely cooking was far harder to do one-handed than driving, but he managed. 

With the sun coming up and the morning heat setting in, Shiro sat down at the kitchen table and took a bite of chicken. It wasn’t the best chicken he had ever made, but right now it tasted like heaven. He all but moaned.

In his head Venom purred again.

“So,” he said after a long drink of water, “what are you?”

_I am Venom._

“Yeah I know that,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes. “But _what_ are you? You said symbiote. What is that? How did you get here? How are you _inside_ me? What do you want with me? Were you on Kerberos? How did you get there?”

There was a quiet chuckle in his head. _We have a lot to talk about._

**Present Day**  
He had a voicemail. Shiro had just walked in his door after an afternoon at the gym, when his phone beeped for attention. When he pulled it out of his gym bag he saw that it was from a number he didn’t recognize. He thought about just deleting it, it was probably either a telemarketer or news station wanting an interview, but instead he dropped it on the kitchen counter as he made his way around to the refrigerator.

He had been seeing a personal trainer almost daily for the last month, determined to get back into shape and hone the use of his left arm. He had had a hair cut, followed up with his therapist, and started a health plan that worked for both him and Venom.

Because apparently the fucking alien wasn’t going anywhere.

Over the course of the last month the two of them had come to a relative understanding. Venom was a symbiote alien species who went from planet to planet in search of hosts and things to eat. Eat and war, it’s what they did best. Venom often expressed his desire for violence and war, and sometimes Shiro lost himself in those desires, and Venom would go out and… eat people. But, they had made a deal: bad people only.

Shiro didn’t like that they did this, but in order for them both to survive, he had to let the alien… do his thing.

After grabbing a bottle of water he played the voicemail on speaker, and then started to chug the water. But when a familiar voice started to play he choked, coughing up water and dropping the bottle. He wheezed, missing the entire message, as he hacked up water and leaned over on his knee

_What the hell was that?_ Venom asked, uncurling like a snake in his mind, slightly alarmed by his human’s reaction.

But Shiro didn’t answer, instead he replayed the message and leaned his weight on the counter.

_“Hey Shiro. Um, it’s Keith. I hope you don’t mind that I hit Matt up for your new number. I’m calling because my boss wants to know if you’d be interested in doing an interview for The Sun Times. It won’t be anything big; no cameras or anything. If you’re willing, call me back. Or text me. Whatever you uh, feel like. Thanks. Bye.”_

_Why is your pulse so fast?_ Venom asked. _Who is this Keith? Should I eat him?_

“No!” Shiro shouted. He stared at the phone, absolutely shocked and not sure what to do about it. He hadn’t heard from Keith since… since he had ended their relationship. He closed his eyes, anxiety and panic racking his body and making his heart race. Inside him he felt Venom stirring even more.

“He’s my friend,” he finally explained. “Or, he was my friend. It’s hard to explain. I… I just thought I’d never hear from him again.” 

Shiro was not prepared for the onslaught of emotions and neither was Venom. The symbiote curled around inside him, tense and unable to process completely foreign feelings. Slowly a black substance oozed from Shiro’s skin, covering him, in a strange attempt to comfort him. Shiro frowned as warmth spread over his chest and stomach, before he gave himself a shake.

“I’m fine,” he insisted. 

_I can make you feel better,_ Venom offered as he slid lower, down under the waistband of Shiro’s gym shorts.

“No,” he said. “Not… not now.”

The symbiote retreated back into his body, and Shiro continued to stare at the phone. Could he see Keith again after what he did to him? After breaking off their friendship? Could he look him in the eyes…

...but wouldn’t it be nice to see him.

He picked up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to realize that the first couple chapters of anything I write are short and kind of suck lol. Shouldn't they be the most important chapters?? It's probably because I just drive head-first into whatever idea I have, without thinking it through or coming up with a lot of a plot, and then wing it and regret it later.
> 
> That being said, I don't have much of an idea of a plot yet, so I'm winging it, I just really want to write Venom!Shiro and Keith. Thanks for reading xoxo


	3. A Simple Misunderstanding (or five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, as always! xoxo

Shiro was groaning in his sleep again and Venom found this to be very amusing.

Because before three days ago, Shiro did not groan in his sleep. Shiro had simply slept, either on his back or his stomach, unmoving, sometimes snoring, until the his alarm went off at six-in-the-morning. Before that, Shiro had barely slept at all, and when he did, he was constantly disrupted with nightmares. Shiro would wake sweaty and screaming, kicking, and then vomiting. Venom had hated those early days, when Shiro was constantly in distress. Whenever he had tried to talk to him Shiro would ignore him, he would cry or freak out, and he wouldn’t eat or sleep and would sit on the bed, rocking back and forth, his thoughts on the failed mission.

All that had changed when Venom had finally forced Shiro out of the house and into the world. In the end a strange human had tried to hurt Shiro, so Venom had eaten him. Shiro had been very upset, but Venom didn’t care; he had been very, very hungry. And the human was going to hurt Shiro.

No one hurt Shiro. Venom wasn’t joking when he said he liked the body. But maybe it wasn’t just the body.

Not anymore.

Shiro was special. Venom stayed quiet during the day, curled up in his mind and body, observing the human as he went about his day. Shiro was still uncomfortable going out in public, and had private training sessions at the gym, determined to get back into shape. He was learning to use his left hand, and had even gone to a hospital to see a doctor about getting a prosthetic arm and hand.

Venom had argued that he could give Shiro a new arm, but Shiro had been against that idea. He wanted to do it the way humans did. Venom wasn’t sure why, human technology was very unadvanced. Venom told him so, but Shiro still said no.

Another groan from Shiro and Venom was solidifying, lifting out of his body, a dark stain on his back. He leaned over Shiro and his large mouth pulled into a terrifying smirk. Ever since Shiro had taken a phone call from someone named “Keith” he had been groaning a lot in his sleep. It could only mean one thing.

Venom slipped back into Shiro, but not completely, spread a black across his hips and beneath him, curling around his hips. Shiro was hard, as predicted, and the symbiote purred pleasantly. He was just slipping between Shiro’s thighs and covering his belly when the human woke with a flinch.

“Venom--” Shiro grunted in surprise, rolling onto his back. The symbiote rose over him, inky blackness with a grinning, cheshire mouth of teeth. Shiro could see that the symbiote was spread across his thighs and over his groin and his--erection. “Sh-shit… what are you doing?”

“You like this,” Venom pointed out as he swayed over him. 

Shiro laid back, panting. “No I don’t…” he closed his eyes, body shuddering. Venom was warmth and wetness, strength and power. He bit his lip. “Sh-shit…”

“Do you not?” Venom asked, hovering closer. He grazed Shiro’s jaw with his tongue. “No?”

There was friction and pressure. Shiro gasped. “I--I don’t not. You kn-know that… _ah_ …”

Yes, Venom knew that. Shiro had only started to groan in his sleep, but Venom had first seen Shiro aroused in the shower. He chuckled and ran his tongue over Shiro’s neck and across scars. He pressed one hand on his shoulder and touched him more, like his human enjoyed, and nestled between his thighs. 

“You have been very active lately,” Venom said, his voice growly and excited. “Is it Keith?”

_Keith._ Shiro bit his lip. “No,” he lied.

Venom paused and it caused Shiro to cry out. “When will we see him?”

Venom’s question made Shiro’s eyes fly open. _We._ Venom would see Keith. His heart started to pound for a different reason and he lost his erection immediately. He stared up at the alien’s curious stare. “Keith,” he started with a gasp. “Keith is not yours, Venom. You can’t hurt him. Do you understand me?”

Sensing that something had changed, because Shiro was clearly no longer interested in sex, Venom disappeared back into his body. He spread out thin and murmured, _He is yours. So he is also mine._

“He’s not mine either,” Shiro snapped. He sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, touching his bare feet to the wood floor. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he sighed heavily, shame filling him. Yes, he’d been having another dream about Keith, a very inappropriate dream. “He’s… He’s just going to interview me. Which means I need you to stay quiet. It’s a me thing, not we, okay?”

_No,_ Venom pouted. _Are you worried I would eat him?_

Strangely, no, he didn’t fear that Venom would hurt Keith. Venom was around people everyday when Shiro went to the gym or his quick trips to the market. He had never tried to hurt an innocent person, not after their agreement to not hurt those that didn’t deserve it. What worried him was Venom being interested in Keith; of trying to leave Shiro for Keith. He could not, would not, put that kind of stress on Keith. Venom was his cross to bear. 

“Just don’t, please,” Shiro finally said as he stood. “I’ll… I’ll let you hunt tonight if you behave.”

That got the symbiote’s attention and he curled inside Shiro, moving beneath skin and across nerves, sending little sparks of excitement through them both. _I can eat?_

“Yeah,” he said, feeling a little sick. He had told Venom he could eat only bad people, but that didn’t mean that Shiro felt good about it. They were still people. Shiro wasn’t the judge, jury and executioner, but if Venom killed him and left for another host, who knew what would happen. Venom was dangerous, if he went unchecked, it could be absolute carnage. “I’ll let you eat. If you behave, and stay quiet.”

_May I not comment?_ Venom asked. What if he had questions about this Keith, who made his human’s heart pound and penis grow hard? There had to be something special about this human. Venom suspected that his Keith was a former mate, but Shiro had denied it.

“No, I don’t want you distracting me or interfering,” Shiro said, knowing very well how crazy he looked when he talked to Venom in public. He didn’t need to start talking to himself in front of Keith. With a heavy sign he started his day. It was earlier than he’d like, but he wasn’t going back to sleep now, and he was having Keith over this afternoon for his interview.

Shiro stood at the Keurig, watching as coffee poured into the large cup with NASA painted on the side. When he called Keith back the call had been short, less than two minutes, and it had been… awkward. They had both been stoic and professional, but when the call ended Shiro had felt weighted. He and Keith had been best friends ever since college. Keith had had a horrible roommate and Shiro’s had spent most nights with his girlfriend than his bed, so Keith had ended up spending most days of the week in Shiro’s dorm. 

And when Matt broke up with his girlfriend, Keith still came around, and simply shared Shiro’s bed.

Because that’s what best friends did, right?

_Then why did you end your friendship?_ Venom asked as Shiro drank his coffee out on the fire escape in the sun. The symbiote loved the sun, and when he was sure no one was watching, he would spread thin across Shiro’s bare shoulders and soak it up. 

“It was for the best,” Shiro said quietly. 

_But why?_

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said.

_But will you today, with this Keith? He will ask you, don’t you think? Then I’ll know._

Shiro wrinkled his nose and huffed irritably. “Just shut up.”

_If you would answer my question, I will be quiet,_ the symbiote offered.

Shiro refused, and thus the alien continued to pester him, but not about Keith, but about everything else. He had many questions about Earth, their limited space travel, what the purpose of the narwhal's tooth, how to make brownies, and why sugar-free frosting existed if frosting was just sugar.

Venom did like his chocolate and sugar, and Shiro promised to make him brownies later if he would shut the fuck up.

…

Keith fidgeted from where he stood on the bus, earbuds in his ears and phone clutched in his sweaty hand. The music in his ear was loud and screaming, and while punk usually helped him calm down, today it wasn’t helping with shit. He was on his way to Shiro’s apartment for his interview, and in his messenger bag he had his notebook with his questions, along with his digital camcorder if Shiro agreed to answer some of the questions on camera. He also had a large sticky note on his notepad reminding him that he needed at least one picture for Instagram or Allura would have his head.

When the bus let him off a block from Shiro’s apartment, Keith found himself stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. It was afternoon and hot, and he was wearing jeans, an old Deftones t-shirt under a red and black flannel, and had French braided his hair. He gripped the strap his bag and closed his eyes as music blared in his ears.

He could do this. He was a professional. This was his job. 

With a first heavy step he walked the rest of the way to the familiar building. How many nights had he stayed here? How many times had he and Shiro stayed up watching stupid old science-fiction and monster movies? Binging on energy drinks and pizza, playing games online or even just doing a damn puzzle? How many times had he slept on the couch, only to find himself in Shiro’s bed in the morning, the two of them curled up together.

Then one kiss had… ended everything. Keith knew that he wasn’t good enough for Shiro, he never had been. He was poor, he was raised in an orphanage, he didn’t know his parents or where he came from. Keith had never let Shiro see his shitty apartment, had never told Shiro that his motorcycle had been totalled out and he hadn’t had insurance on it to replace it, so now he took public transport or walked. He didn’t want Shiro to look down on him.

Shiro, Captain Shirogane; talented, handsome, full of wit and charm and a massive nerd. Women wrote him love letters, his Instagram had had over three million followers and there was nothing he couldn't do. Keith had been head-over-heels for him from the day the met, but he had never let that get in the way of their friendship. Because there was no way Shiro could had ever liked him back.

And looking at his reaction to their kiss, it was clear that he didn’t.

Keith pressed the buzzer for Shiro’s apartment and held his breath.

Shiro’s familiar voice crackled over the speaker, “Who is it?”

“It’s me,” he said, voice catching. “Keith.”

“Come on up.”

Professional, courteous, it was the Shiro he knew so well. This was just a job. Shiro was just someone to interview.

It was just that simple.

Keith took the elevator up to Shiro’s apartment. He shoved his earbuds in his bag and fumbled with his notepad as he walked down the hallway. He knocked once on the familiar door and it opened immediately and when Keith saw Shiro standing there, he almost dropped everything.

But he quickly recovered, hoping that Shiro hadn’t caught the look of absolute shock that had crossed his face. If he did, Shiro didn’t let on, he only politely stepped to the side, inviting Keith in, saying he was glad he could make it.

“Thanks for agreeing to let me interview you,” Keith said as he walked through the clean, cool apartment. Automatically, as if running on autopilot he sat down on the couch and started going through his bag. When he realized that Shiro hadn’t sat down, and was standing on the other side of the coffee table, he looked up with a quizzical frown.

“I was thinking we could do this in the kitchen,” Shiro suggested as he shifted uncomfortably. “At the table.”

Keith blinked once before it all came crashing back: the last time they had been on this couch they had been drunk and full of wet kisses. _Of course_ Shiro didn’t want to sit here with him.

Cheeks heating with embarrassment he clumsily gathered his notes and phone and hopped up so fast he stumbled around the coffee table. On reflex Shiro reached to steady him (with his left hand,) but Keith jerked away. 

“I got it,” he said somewhat shortly before he headed into the kitchen. There was a pitcher of iced tea and cookies on a tray on the table. Keith stared at it before he sat down opposite the window where the sun was shining in. 

“Um,” Shiro said, clearing his throat as he sat across from him. “I hope you don’t mind if we don’t take any pictures.”

Keith actually did mind, very much, but stealing a look at Shiro through lashes and bangs he understood why. Shiro was… different. Drastically different.

Keith could tell that Shiro had lost a dramatic amount of weight and was in the process of putting it back on. He wasn’t nearly as tan as he was before (but he was never seen outside so that may have something to do with it,) his hair was cut in the same style as before but he had a shock of heavy white bangs now. From the trauma of the incident? There was also a long scar across his face and Keith would bet more were hidden under his clothing. He also looked tired and very on-edge. 

And, the biggest and most unexpected shock was that he was missing an arm.

“If that’s what works best for you,” Keith finally said. He set out his recorder and then shuffled through his notes. Truthfully most of what he had written down was nonsense because his skills had completely failed him when it came to interviewing Shiro. He had almost called Hunk to ask his advice but had backed out at the last second.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Shiro said with the slightest smile.

But it was a fake smile, Keith had seen him use it many times before when in uncomfortable situations, and boy if that didn’t hurt like a motherfucker. Shiro was using fake expressions on him because he didn’t want to be in this situation.

It hurt so much that Keith almost left, but he steeled his nerves and turned on the recorder.

…

When Shiro opened the door his heart did such a flip-flop that it had Venom chuckling (but nothing more, because really wanted to hunt later.). Keith looked… amazing. No, that wasn’t enough. No, he looked beautiful. His jeans were just the right amount of tight, he was wearing the old sneakers he always did; the open flannel revealed a old Deftones t-shirt that had flecks of purple on it that made Keith’s amethyst eyes even more vibrant. His inky black hair was pulled back in an intricate French braid.

He cleaned his throat and invited Keith in. He watched as the young man crossed the living room to sit on the couch, and Shiro remembered all the times they used to spend there. Gaming, watching movies, talking, and then… making out in the best series of kisses in his life, and lastly, their “break-up.”

_So it was a break-up,_ Venom hummed quietly.

Shiro snapped his mouth closed to keep from answering him and found himself scowling. Keith looked up, catching his expression.

“I was thinking we could do this in the kitchen, at the table,” he suggested.

Keith turned a bright color and shot to his feet and stumbled, but when Shiro tried to help him Keith pulled away from him with a snap.

Shiro stepped back, hand dropping to his side. Guilt hit him harder than expected. He couldn’t be mad at Keith, he had ended things. He hadn’t had a choice…

_You should tell him that,_ Venom suggested as they sat down in the sunlight.

Shiro gripped his knee with his hand, squeezing hard to get his point across to the symbiote. He offered Keith a strained smile as the alien grumped and went quiet. 

After turning on the recorder and flipping through his notepad, Keith looked up, meeting his eyes. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Shiro exhaled. “I’m not cleared to answer that.”

Keith obviously expected that answer because he immediately asked, “The trip was supposed to last two years, why did you return after a year?”

Shiro’s heart hammered. “We… I can’t answer that either.”

“Why did the ship crash?” Keith asked, unphased.

Shiro suddenly realized how much he wanted to talk to Keith about everything, but he couldn’t, not without it being recorded and published. “There was an accident.”

Keith leaned back. “What happened?” His tone was suddenly soft; sympathetic.

Shiro dug his fingers in harder, to the point of pain. “Um,” he said, mouth dry. “There was… it…”

Keith frowned sadly. “Shiro,” he said gently.

“Keith, I—can’t tell you,” he said roughly. “I’m sorry. This interview was a mistake.” He stood.

Keith stood slowly. “We can talk about things unrelated to the crash.”

Shiro frowned before sitting back down. “Okay. Like what?”

“How have you been?” Keith asked. “You’ve been through a lot, it couldn’t have been easy. How have you been...getting back on your feet?”

“You mean after losing my dominant arm?” he asked, a bit sharper than he meant to.

Keith leaned over and turned off to recorder. “Did you expect me not to notice?”

“Everyone notices,” Shiro said hotly. “They see all this,” he said while gesturing at his face, “but they don’t realize what’s going on inside of me!”

The outburst made Keith almost step back, but instead he stepped closer. “Then talk to me. Just me. Shiro, I’m your friend—“

_I like him,_ Venom suddenly interjected. _You lie to the therapist. Maybe you could—_

“No! Just shut up!” Shiro yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table, rattling everything. “You don’t know what you’re talking about and you’re the reason I’m so fucked up!”

There was a sharp gasp from across from him and when Shiro looked up, he met Keith’s eyes, huge with shock. The color had drained from his face and his mouth was open. Realizing what it sounded like, he quickly blurted out, “No, Keith, I didn’t mean—“

“I get it,” Keith replied as he shoved everything on his bag. “I should have stayed away and not ignored your request to never see me again. Bye Shiro—“

Shiro choked on his own voice and he could only watch as Keith stormed out of the apartment, door slamming behind him. Shiro was brought back to the moment almost two years ago, when he had ended their friendship, because the mission was so dangerous that it was predicted to be a one-way trip, and he didn’t want Keith to mourn for him.

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Shiro snarled as ugly tears ran down his face.

No, Venom was quiet. He didn’t know how to handle the obvious misunderstanding, he didn’t know how to cope with Shiro’s feelings—

“Let’s go hunting tonight,” Shiro suggested suddenly.

Venom rumbled excitably. That, he could do.

…

It wasn’t raining. It was evening and the sky was dusty with color and it was hot as hell. Keith stood at the bus stop, clutching the straps of his bag in both hands and staring intensely at his dirty sneakers.

Shiro was not okay.

But he also clearly didn’t want Keith around him.

Keith found himself scrambling for any excuse as to why Shiro had reacted so harshly, and all he could come up with was that Shiro hated him. Keith didn’t think it was possible to hate someone over one stupid, drunken kiss, but apparently it was. He struggled to swallow his feelings because he was not going to start crying in the bus stop.

However, as he waited he realized that going home wasn’t going to make him feel any better. So he fished his phone out of his messenger bag and called Hunk.

After two rings, “Keith! Hey, what’s up?”

“I need to get drunk,” he said.

“Is everything okay?” Hunk asked, knowing very well that his introverted friend who hated crowds and parties must be pretty upset if he wanted to go out. In fact, the last time this happened was the day after Shiro “dumped” him (and that hadn’t been very fun because Keith had been sick from walking miles in the cold rain.)

“No,” he said, “I don’t want to talk about it. Where am I meeting you?”

“Well… Lance wanted to go to Altea for drinks and stuff,” Hunk said. “You’re welcome to come along.”

Altea was a high-class, very expensive nightclub that Lance’s ex-boyfriend (but still friend) Lotor DJed at. He cringed. “No, that’s definitely not what I had in mind. Don’t worry about, it’s cool, have fun.”

Hunk uncertainty replied, “If you’re sure.”

“I am, one-hundred percent certain. Have fun,” Keith said before ending the call and shoving the phone in his pocket. The bus was pulling up by then and Keith swiped his card before going to the back. This bus would take him close to home, and he knew of two bars along the way.

He had been inside _Pauley’s_ a couple of times before, they served a minimal menu and had the best onion rings and on occasion he had indulged in them and a burger. Right now he could really use some greasy food and about fourteen beers, until he forgot everything. He checked his wallet and when the bus let him off, before he headed for the bar.

It wasn’t quite dark out yet, but that didn’t mean that bar wasn’t busy. Most people were having a quick supper of delicious, greasy food. Keith found an empty seat at the bar and sat down, waiting for the bartender to see him. He checked his wallet again, to make sure he had enough for a couple drinks, when the television caught his attention.

_“The Life Fountain, founded by entrepreneur Zarkon when he was only nineteen, is working on a newer, better rocket in partnership with NASA. As you remember two months ago a rocket sponsored by the Fountain was used by NASA to make mankind’s first trip to the edge of our known galaxy, the Kurbous Moon. There were ten scientists on the mission, their goal to bring home samples from the moon that may tell us more about our galaxy and life that may extend on. It was a two-year mission but after a few months the shuttle lost contact and returned home due to unknown complications. The Life Fountain and NASA have both refused to give details on to why the shuttle returned, and the only survivor, the Abeona’s pilot, Captain Takashi Shirogane, has not done any interviews since then--”_

“What can I get you?”

Keith’s attention was snapped away from the television and the NASA portrait of Shiro, in his orange suit with a proud grin on his face. He looked ages younger in that photo, his hair was solid black and his dark eyes had a shine of life in them. He felt his chest tighten and sickness turn in his stomach.

When he looked at the bartender he said, “Whiskey.”

…

Whiskey had not been a good idea.

But Keith was too shit-faced to even care.

He walked outside into the disgusting, humid weather, stumbling as he did. He frowned up at the streetlight which was being swarmed by moths and other insects. He started to walk before realizing it was the wrong way, and then stumbled turning around and started toward home.

Keith leaned one hand out until he touched brick and leaned on the wall as he walked. A couple of times he stopped, looked around, making sure he was the right road, until he realized he wasn’t actually on a road, he was in an alley.

And not alone. He blinked, a sliver of sobriety clearing through the drunken haze, to see two men standing not ten feet away. And they were staring right at him.

Keith’s fight or flight kicked in, unfortunately he felt too drunk to accomplish much of either. So he could continue to walk forward and hope these guys didn’t try to mug him, or he could turn and go the long way around and hope these guys didn’t follow and try to mug him.

The two men seemed to have other ideas though, because they started toward him, and when the low lights hit their faces Keith could see that they were smiling.

“Hello sweetheart,” one said, “pretty late for you to be out here all alone. Need some company?”

The other man squinted. “Fuck, that’s a guy, Dave.”

Dave shrugged. “I don’t see a problem.”

_Well, fuck, even better._ “No. Just get outta m’ way,” he said, trying to sound put-together and sober. “Then I won’t kick you’ asses.”

The men exchanged amused expressions and Dave said, “Sassy, aren’t you? I haven’t had a challenge in a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have the next chapter ready next week, but I've had some weather-related damage to my house and am scrambling to come up with a solution, so my brain hasn't been as creative as I wish it was.


	4. Lethal Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and for all the kudos. I had so much fun writing this chapter! xoxo

Shiro had been walking around for two hours. He was hot, irritable, and really hungry. Venom was especially hungry, and quite annoyed at the lack of crime in the neighborhood. Any other time he may have complained about it vocally, asking Shiro why he couldn’t eat someone else, like the man in the yellow taxi who nearly ran them over when they were walking legally across the street. But Venom could sense that Shiro was still in a bad mood, and he didn’t want to provoke the human’s anger at himself.

Eventually Venom, politely, suggested that they went to a part of the city Shiro wasn’t familiar with and was frequently on the morning news for drive-by shootings, arson, and robberies. It seemed like the perfect place for Venom to hunt without Shiro becoming angry at him.

But then the human had to remind him that “a mugger doesn’t deserve the death penalty.”

So many stupid rules. Venom had curled up tighter, irritated, thrumming deep inside Shiro’s body. And for about an hour it seemed like they weren’t going to have any luck here, either. Shiro even stopped at a seedy, rundown, gloomy looking bar for a drink and hadn’t drawn any attention to himself. No negative attention, anyway. The waitress had been flirty and both Shiro and Venom had recoiled at her advances.

The waitress was not their mate. Venom knew who their mate was. But Shiro again informed that Keith was not their mate. Venom had again recoiled and pouted, both out of hunger and out of irritation that humans made everything so fucking complicated.

Then, quite suddenly, Shiro felt Venom stirring. He stopped just short of the street, standing at the corner just under the yellow glow of a street lamp. _I hear something,_ Venom purred with delight. _I smell blood._

Shiro cocked his head. “I don’t.”

 _I do. I want to hunt now,_ he growled excitedly. He was starving by this time, and if he didn’t eat someone soon, he was going to have to tap into Shiro, something he did not want to do. 

Shiro let out a soft sound of surprise as he was covered by tendrils and tentacles. It was warm and now that he no longer fought it, soothing and almost euphoric. He could feel the power pulsating through him, and he found the more times he walked around as Venom, the more he enjoyed it. The symbiote _was_ power; he was horrifying strength and determination. And when the symbiote took over, Shiro let the power sink into him, and he loved it.

But he would never admit that outloud.

“Do you want me to tune you out?” Venom asked as he crawled up the nearest building, sinking his claws deep into stone and brick. He could clearly hear the scuffle a few streets down, and he smelled more blood. His blood heated and his body thrummed with excitement. A panic, pain-stricken yelp echoed around him.

Shiro didn’t like it when Venom blocked him out, even though it just felt like sleeping, but he also didn’t want to be there when the symbiote ate some poor bastard alive. It was worse when Venom played with his prey, terrifying then and cutting them, until he finally fed. He was like a cat with a mouse, and the last time Shiro had witnessed this he hadn’t been able to sleep for a couple weeks, not under Venom intervened and forced him into sleep. The symbiote had tried to explain that if Shiro would join in, he would enjoy it just as much, and it would not frighten or make him sick. Shiro had calmly (or not so calmly) snapped back that he did not want to murder or torture people, no matter what they had done.

Shiro knew from the way Venom was thrumming that he wanted to play tonight; he was hungry and frustrated and this was the symbiote’s perfect outlet. Shiro supposed his earlier outburst had helped cause this, the symbiote fed off his feelings and emotions, and earlier he had been very emotional. “You know what not to do?” he asked.

“No innocents,” Venom answered as he crept closer, crossing over rooftops to the next alley. It was just on the other side. He heard someone swearing, someone else yell, and he could smell blood, fear, aggression, and arousal. He growled excitedly and sank his claws into old brick and stone, ready to scuttle like a spider down the wall once Shiro gave him the go-ahead.

“Block me out,” Shiro requested quietly. He didn’t want to see this.

Venom did so happily and once Shiro was asleep, he scuttled around building to the back alley and looked down. There were three human males; one was cornered and bleeding (he smelled of mostly fear, which meant probably Innocent) and the other two smelled thickly of aggression and one of arousal. Venom had eaten a couple of rapists (they were always bad, according to Shiro) so he knew he would eat one person tonight. The other aggressor wasn’t a guaranteed meal (but Shiro was asleep. He would never know if Venom decided to bend the rules just a little.)

Venom grinned with delight, drool dripping from his wide, horrible smile, as the Aggressor and the Rapist worked together to corner the Innocent. He saw that the Aggressor had a knife, and that the Innocent was covering a bleeding wound on his stomach. Venom was just getting ready to spring onto the two men below when he realized, with quite a shock, that he knew the Innocent they had just grabbed.

Keith! It was Keith, his host’s non-mate. Venom’s body seemed to boil, and he grew bigger, stronger, with more teeth and muscles bulging with veins and tendrils. With a snarl he dropped down to the alley below.

He landed behind the three men, his feet breaking the concrete on impact. The two men turned around and released Keith, who landed on his hands and knees with a painful cry. Seeing his bloody mouth and bruised face, Venom let out a terrible screech and lashed out. Black tendrils shot out from his body, knocking the knife from the Aggressor and sending the man flying into a dumpster. He grabbed the Rapist, sinking his claws into the man’s arm and jerking him forward. The man cursed and let out a surprised yell, just before Venom opened his mouth wide and bit his head off with one massive bite.

Blood spurted and the body twitched once before going still. Venom licked the blood off his face before he quickly devoured the rest of the Rapist’s body. Energy rushed through him, along with a new wave of adrenaline and excitement. He swelled in size and let out an excited roar. 

Two sounds of shock caught his attention and he turned his head, grinning with a mouthful of bloody teeth. The Aggressor had stood up and was holding his broken arm, and was staring at Venom with a mixture of shock and anger. Keith had scrambled back against one of the other dumpsters, trying unsuccessfully to hide next to it. His violet eyes were huge and locked onto Venom, and for a second the symbiote turned to him, taking a step forward.

“What the fuck are you!?” yelled the Aggressor, his voice high-pitched with fear. “You fucking ate him!”

Turning his attention away from Keith, Venom approached the second man. “I want you to remember this moment the next time you decide to prey on innocent people,” he rumbled, “or I’ll find you, and do the same to you. Do you understand?”

He must not have, because the man pulled a gun from his waistband and proceeded to fire it, point-blank into Venom’s chest. The symbiote growled in annoyance. He had been thinking of letting this human go, but when he stepped forward he waved the gun wildly, and he heard bullets bouncing off the dumpster Keith was hiding next to. No, this human had already hurt his non-mate, and now had come close to hurting him again. He would be food tonight, too.

With a thin tendril Venom grabbed the screaming man, ripping his arm off at the shoulder and sending it and the gun to the ground, and then swallowed him whole. The symbiote groaned with delight, because he felt absolutely fucking _great_. He was bloated and content, energy humming through his body, and he had taken dangerous men off the street. Shiro would be proud of him, he would regret not participating in this hunt--

Remembering he wasn’t alone, Venom whirled around, his huge white eyes sweeping the darkness for a figure crammed against the dumpster. Yes, Keith, the non-mate (who certainly should be Shiro’s mate,) was still hiding and had certainly seen everything by the shade of green he was. When Venom stepped into full view, bloody with scraps of clothing and entrails at his feet, Keith leaned back and stared at him, amethyst eyes huge and terrified. Venom could hear the young human’s hammering heart, could smell his fear and his sweat, but also his blood from his wounds. Keith needed to get somewhere safe and he needed to tend those wounds, but as long as Venom was here, the man wasn’t going to move.

Venom considered his options before he leaped high into the air and onto the brick building, climbing away.

He could have said a great many things to Keith, but the human was absolutely terrified of him, and Venom decided to give him his space. But he would still make sure he got home without any other issues.

…

Keith sat frozen, eyes huge and locked onto the empty spot in the alley where some kind of giant black and white monster had eaten the two men who had attacked him. After looking at him, and giving him a terrible smile, the creature had leaped away, leaving him alone in the crime scene.

Now all that was left was blood sprayed on the ground, a few entrails, one of the men’s arms, and a boot. Keith felt bile rise and he fell forward, vomiting on the ground. With his stomach empty he stumbled to his feet, wincing in pain and clamping his hand over a bleeding wound on his stomach. He looked around wildly, eyes going from the body parts to the sky, looking for the creature.

What was he supposed to do now? Call the police? But what would be tell them? Did he really believe his own eyes? Just how drunk was he yet? He swayed on his feet, but it wasn’t his blood-alcohol content that had him feeling dizzy, it was blood loss and shock. He needed to get home before either the monster came back, or another group of men wanting to hurt him.

When he lifted up his shirt he inhaled in pain. Blood covered his stomach and stained his shirt and jeans. He pressed his hand back over the cut, gasping at the pain, and decided the best thing he could do right now was go home. He stumbled around the blood and body parts, careful not to leave any evidence behind that might lead back to him, and limped for home. By the time he reached his apartment he was shaking so badly he almost couldn’t get the door unlocked, and when he did he fell just inside. He slammed the door, locking it and leaving bloody handprints all over it, before he forced himself to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

He peeled off his shirt and grabbed the first aid kit he kept under the bathroom sink. Keith knew he needed a doctor, and he thought about calling Pidge, but if she was at work she would have her phone off. Instead he sat down on the toilet seat and cleaned up the wound the best he could, and used steristrips to close the cut and then bandaged it. If he could get the bleeding to stop, then in the morning he would call Pidge.

Keith stood up, swayed in shock, and blacked out.

…

Venom carefully pried open on of the windows of Keith’s apartment. _What a shithole,_ he thought to himself. As far as he knew, Shiro had never been here, and had no idea where Keith lived. While Keith had done what he could with the apartment, it was still in ugly, dirty building, filled with loud and dirty people. Venom stepped silently through the shadows, listening to Keith’s gasps of pain as he patched himself up in the bathroom--then a loud slam as he hit the floor.

Venom stepped into the doorway of the bathroom and reached out, wrapping his tendrils gently around the passed out man and lifting him off the floor. He moved Keith to the bedroom and laid him out on the bed. 

Keith was very hurt, and had tried to fix up his injury, but upon passing out had undone all the bandages. Venom hummed, running his hand down Keith’s stomach and the fresh blood running from the cut. Would it be so bad if he helped? (And while Venom didn’t think he was a hero, Shiro certainly was, or that’s what he had read about it on the internet when Shiro was asleep at night.) Shiro had been very insistent that Venom _not_ touch or interact with Keith, but it was very possible that human could die here from this wound. And that would be horrible for Shiro. So he should help. That’s what heroes did, right?

In order to heal Keith however, he would have to leave Shiro… Maybe he could do both. He pressed his hand against Keith’s stomach and slithered over his skin, spreading out and sinking into him. Carefully he held onto Shiro, keeping him asleep, as he spread himself between the two men. Once he had covered Keith’s stomach and sank into his body and worked at healing the wound. He didn’t need to heal him completely, just enough that he didn’t die.

It was a good thing he had eaten two people before this, or it may not have worked. Feeling a bit fried, but content at his good deed, Venom pulled out of Keith and reformed back into himself, Shiro none-the-wiser. He purred happily, looking down at Keith. The knife wound was just a shallow cut now, surrounded by dried blood and heavy bruising. Yes, yes that was better. Keith would not die now, which would spare his host pain.

Venom left the way he came, closing the window behind him and headed back home.

…

Keith woke with a gasp. Sunlight was streaming in through the bedroom window and covered his face. He threw his hand over his eyes, groaning in annoyance. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and he felt like he had been in a fight--

Wait, he had been. Keith sat up straight, sucking in a gasp of pain. He looked down at his stomach and saw that the bandages were gone, and his wound was just...a shallow cut. He frowned as he touched it carefully with his fingers. There was dried blood _everywhere_ and heavy bruising around the cut and on his ribs from where he had been hit, but the cut itself was…

“What the fuck,” he gasped. This was impossible. He had felt the knife slide into his stomach, he had been bleeding out. So why wasn’t he dead? What the fuck had happened?

Standing slowly, Keith made his way to the bathroom. On the floor was a splat of blood and the bandages. He frowned, running his hands through his messy black hair. When he turned around and looked in the mirror he saw that his lip was split and bloody and he had bruising on the side of his face. He leaned close to the glass when he remembered giant, white eyes, and a terrible, bloody grin--

Hadn’t that just been a dream? Surely he had been dreaming… But how else did he get away from those men? There was only one way to be sure. He needed to go back to the alley to check. 

Keith stripped out of his clothes and showered, then dressed and grabbed his phone, keys and sunglasses before heading out. The morning was annoyingly bright and he shaded his eyes with his hand because the light seemed to cut straight through his sunglasses. He walked to the alley, stomach churning with nausea as he thought about what he had possibly witnessed last night.

When he reached the alley, however, he found it to be empty. No blood splatters, no entrails or limbs, nothing out of the ordinary. Keith pushed the sunglasses to the top of his head and walked around, looking for anything that might prove that he had been here last night and two men had been eaten alive.

“Fuck. What the fuck,” he muttered. He ran his hand through his wet hair as he turned in a circle. Maybe he had imagined it all… “So I got jumped… and I got away. And I got home,” he summarized. “There was no C.H.U.D. There aren’t giant creatures roaming around eating people. That’s craz...crazy…”

Keith craned his head up, looking at the deep claw marks in the brick of the building. Then he turned around and, seeing a pile of garbage in the middle of the alley, went and kicked it away to reveal a crack in the concrete. Something large and heavy had leaped off the building and landed here.

Keith turned around to the dumpster. He had been there, the two men, just in front of him, and the creature standing just here.

Taking out his phone Keith took pictures of everything. Something had happened here, and he was going to get to the bottom of it, and thankfully, he knew exactly where to start.

Placing his sunglasses back over his eyes he walked out of the alley and walked down the street to the bus station, texting on his phone as he walked.

**Keith (8:07am) Hey, you available?**

**Pidge (8:08am) Just getting ready to leave. Had the graveyard. What’s up?**

**Keith (8:09am) Any strange bodies turning up there lately?**

**Pidge (8:09am) Nice try in getting me fired. Talking about bodies is strictly violates against HIPPAA. It’s like an oath all of us take when working in the medical field, with the living or dead. Find someone else you vulture.**

**Keith (8:10am) Breakfast at Ralph’s?**

**Pidge (8:10am) Meet you there.**

Keith grinned. Having a contact in the city morgue seemed like such a cliche but it was absolutely necessary. If anything happened here last night that showed up last night, Pidge would know about it. Of course, getting information out of here involved a bit of bribery, so he pulled up eBay and thumbed through retired and first-edition video games. On the bus he jumped around between apps, starting a bullet point of a possible new story, when he saw that he had a text from Shiro. He frowned at the time stamp.

**Shiro (3:45am) Keith, I’m sorry. Things haven’t been going easy for me after I got back. I know I said I couldn’t talk about a lot of it, and I meant that. But I shouldn’t have treated you that way. Most of this is very personal and I don’t want it on the from the Sun Times for the whole world to read. I hope you understand.**

Keith felt his cheeks heat and his heart tighten in his chest. He had almost forgotten about the events leading up to last night in the alley. He sighed and thought about the best way to answer. Of course, trying to push Shiro to talk when he was obviously dealing with PTSD had been a huge mistake. He had lost his arm, his crewmates, his ship, in some horrible accident the government had covered up. It made sense that he had been sworn to secrecy and couldn’t give him a real interview on the events.

However, that didn’t mean that Keith should just close the door on their friendship, something that Shiro obviously needed. Keith wasn’t the most outgoing, fun, or relatable person out there, but if Shiro needed someone to support him, Keith could certainly do that. He had done it throughout Shiro’s training and early career, all up to…

To that moment. He closed his eyes, anxiety spiking. Before he could back out, he text back.

**Keith (8:45am) I understand, Shiro. I’m always here if you want to talk, and I promise it won’t be on the front page of the paper.**

The immediate reply was something he didn’t expect, and it had him staring at his phone.

 **Shiro (8:45am) Or the back page! Even hidden amongst the ads. I’ll find it, and I’ll end you.** Attached was a picture of Liam Neeson from one of those movies Keith thought was overrated but Shiro loved.

He couldn’t help but smile, and his heart did a happy little flip. Maybe things hadn’t changed so much.

**Shiro (8:46am) How about supper tonight? My treat.**

Keith bit his lip and weighed his answer. The bus stopped a couple blocks away from Ralph’s Diner. When he walked through the front door the bell jingled and he was greeted by early 90’s pop on the radio and the heavy scent of coffee and maple syrup. He saw Pidge waiting at their usual booth, leaning over a menu they had both memorized long ago.

He looked at his phone and quickly replied.

**Keith (8:55am) Text me the details tonight.**

He headed to the back and sat down across from Pidge, who when looking up, sat back with a jolt. Keith frowned at her before he remembered how he looked. He cleared his throat and threaded his fingers through his nearly dried hair before pulling it back out of his face. “I had a rough night,” he explained.

“Obviously, Jesus Christ,” Pidge said as she adjusted her too-large glasses. She continued to look him over before she was satisfied. “So, what makes you think anything weird is showing up at the morgue?”

The waitress stopped and brought them coffee and took their orders. “I just had a hunch.”

“That’s a hell of a hunch,” Pidge said as she poured nearly all the creamer and sugar into her coffee. “It’s been mostly the usual shit. GSW, stabbings, hit and run, but over the last couple months we’ve had some weird shit turning up.”

“Like what?” Keith asked, leaning closer to hear her as she lowered her voice.

“Body parts,” she said, “but never an entire body. Not until last night.”

The body parts, Keith had hoped to bear about, but what else was going on? “You find entire bodies all the time, what’s so special about the one found last night?”

“I've never seen anything like this,” she said, paling slightly. “This was… different.”

“Can you tell me?”

“I’d rather show you,” she said. “Can you come by tomorrow night? Around two?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Did you find any body parts last night?”

Pidge stirred her coffee. She squinted at him. “What do you already know, Keith?”

“Absolutely shit, Pidge.”

“You’re a bad liar.”

“I’m a brilliant liar.”

“How did your interview with Shiro go?”

“Who told you?”

“No one.”

“Hunk,” he growled. “It was a trainwreck, but we’re working on it.”

“Keith, don’t push him,” Pidge warned gently. “What he’s been through? We can’t even imagine it.”

“I know, and I didn’t,” he said with a sigh. “Or, I didn’t think I did. But he’s… he’s different. Damaged.”

“You two were so close at one time,” Pidge said. “Maybe what he needs more than a interview is a friend.”

“Did you hack my phone?”

She laughed. “No, I just know you two better than you think.” Pidge looked up as the waitress brought their meals. She added salt to her bacon and ketchup to her eggs. “Enough shop-talk. What else do you know?”

“As if I know anything other than work,” Keith muttered.

“Get yourself a life, Keith,” she said. “It’s more fun than you think.”

He hummed as he cut into his pancakes. “I’ll keep you updated.” He glanced at his phone, which had vibrated with a notification earlier during their conversation. Seeing Pidge check her own phone while eating, he turned it over.

**Shiro (9:10am) Great!!!! Looking forward to seeing you again :)**

Keith’s heart did a funny flip and he felt his face grow hot. Before he could change his mind, he answered.

**Keith (9:12am) Me too :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive disclaimer: I have no idea if a symbiote can heal someone else other than their host. I'm imagining the answer is a flat-out no. I couldn't find anything in the comics that dealt with this. I know that at one time Carnage was able to grow Cletus Kasady new legs, but he was also his host. So I guess that... just take Venom healing Keith with a grain of salt? This is an AU after all lmao. I try to keep certain elements as close to canon as possible but at some point, you just throw it all out the window and write it the way you see it.
> 
> Also, there are a few Easter eggs in this chapter that expose how massive of a nerd I really am lmao.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @softwolffeathers and Twitter @wolffeathers83 xoxo


	5. Shiro the Hero

Saying yes to seeing Shiro tonight may have been a mistake, Keith realizes after he gets home from his breakfast with Pidge. One, because he can’t afford to spend money on eating out again, and two, because he’s hungover as fuck. He also needs to come up with some kind of story for Allura, because the interview with Shiro hadn’t delivered anything he could possibly publish. However, he decides that he can worry about that another day.

He lays on the couch, sunglasses on his face, bottle of Ibuprofen on the coffee table, fresh bandages on the cut on his stomach, and a wet rag on his forehead. Everything hurts too, from the black and blue bruises on his face to the rainbow on his stomach and abdomen. Lesson learned: don’t drink alone and then wonder down dark alleys. But right now he was just trying to figure out the best way to explain his face to Shiro, because while they may have been estranged the last couple years, it didn’t mean that Shiro wouldn’t go all Superman on him and ask to know who beat him up.

Keith would normally argue that he gave as good as he got, which is usually how these things go, but when that fucker pulled a knife at him and _stabbed him,_ well, shit had gone to hell from there on out.

Until that monster dropped from the sky and ate them.

Fucking ATE THEM.

Keith rubbed his temples. And had it talked? It was all fuzzy. He was sure the monster had talked… His brain started to go through explanations that made more sense than a CHUD from the sewers snacking on assholes in alleys. Maybe it had been just a normal guy, a massive guy sure, but a normal guy. In a weird spandex costume and a mask and face-paint. Last year he had covered a local comic-con and had seen lots of people in amazing cosplays, that had to be it.

Keith groaned. It made more sense that it was a monster than a nerd in a costume.

His head continued to throb, and he finally fell asleep for a couple hours, until his cell phone rang and he sat up fast enough to send the now dry rag, his sunglasses, and his phone which had been lying on his chest, clear across the room. Cursing Keith stumbled to his feet and grabbed his phone. 

“Yeah?” he asked sharply as he looked for his sunglasses which had slid under a chair.

“Keith,” Shiro greeted warmly and cheerfully. “Um, did I catch you at a bad time?”

“No, I was just taking a nap and the phone startled me,” it wasn’t exactly a lie. 

Shiro laughed. “Okay. Well, did you want to come over?”

Keith started somewhat. “Oh, sure I can do that.”

“I know I said diner, but I was thinking it might be easier to stay in.”

“That sounds great,” he said as he headed into the bedroom to change. “See you in a half-hour?”

“See you then.”

Keith dropped the phone on the unmade bed and stood looking out the window. The sun was setting but the day’s heat was still in full force. Keith decided to shower, again, and then changed into a t-shirt and jeans. With Shiro he never had to worry about dressing nice or fancy, the man never judged him on anything he wore. Then he stood in front of the mirror for far too long, trying to figure out what to do about his face.

Make-up or not, there was no possible way to hide it. His eye was black, his lip split and puffy, and there were bruises on his cheek. He did apply a little foundation, to lessen the bright colors, and then braided his hair back while letting his bangs hang in his eyes. There, it wasn’t quite so glaringly obvious.

He called an Uber instead of waiting for the city bus. Butterflies churned in his belly, but as he told himself that tonight wouldn’t be like yesterday, because they were just meeting as friends, he realized that that was almost worse. He could do his job, he was good at it, and professional, but human interaction had never been something he was good at. It had taken years for him to grow comfortable with Shiro, and then all that trust and pillars of friendship had been broken. Shattered. Bring in the wrecking ball.

He swallowed hard, blaming his sickness on his hangover, when they arrived. 

…

_What are you cooking? Are those cookies for me?_

“No, they are not for you,” Shiro said as he frantically tried to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Losing an arm had been a massive challenge, and nothing showed that more than cooking. He cursed as he swept all the dirty dishes into the sink and then covered it with a dish towel. Not the most construction solution but it would have to do for now.

_They are for Keith,_ Venom then said, _the non-mate is coming over?_

“Yes, we owe him a huge apology,” he said as he set the plate of cookies on the counter; snickerdoodle with white chocolate chips, Keith’s favorite. “And I’m going to ask that you keep quiet tonight, I can’t have another outburst, okay? Keith is my friend and I need… I need him.”

Venom wholeheartedly agreed. _Keith will make a good mate for you._

“Shut up, you horny bastard,” Shiro hissed as he cleaned up the living room.

_I do not reproduce like humans,_ Venom said, _we symbiotes--_

“You know what, when I want to hear all about your mating cycles and the little sludglings you produce, I’ll let you know,” Shiro quickly interrupted. He checked his hair and then tried to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt.

_Sludglings?_ Venom repeated, offended.

The buzzer at the door went off and Shiro hurried over. “Yeah?”

“Um, it’s Keith?”

“Come on up,” he said, heart flying into his throat. He paced, trying to shake out his nervousness, trying to appease the butterflies in his stomach. When there was a soft knock at the door he opened it quickly--

Keith winced when Shiro’s welcome died on his lips and his dark eyes grew huge. Nervously he scratched at the back of his neck. “Hey, Shiro.”

“What the hell happened to you?” Shiro stumbled as he stepped forward, hand raised to touch the bruises on Keith’s face. When the other man stepped away, he quickly retreated. “Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing,” Keith insisted with a forced smile.

Shiro squinted at him, but didn’t push. He invited Keith in and closed the door behind him. He turned just as Keith zeroed in on the cookies.

“You can have one,” he said, “I made them for you.”

Keith picked up two. They were still warm! “Mm,” he sighed as he took a large bite.

_He likes them,_ Venom said happily.

“Obviously,” Shiro hissed.

“Who are you talking to?” Keith asked as he turned around, eyebrow raised.

“You,” Shiro quickly said, “obviously I know they’re your favorite.”

Now it was Keith giving Shiro a long ‘I don’t believe you’ look, but he let it slide. “So what did you want to do tonight?” He went over to the couch out of habit, but remembering how that went down yesterday, veered for a chair instead.

Shiro saw the way Keith avoided the couch and felt a pinch of guilt. He closed his eyes for a second, composing himself, before he sat down in the opposite chair.

“I was thinking we could order in pizza and just hang out,” he said, “like we used to.”

_Easier said than done,_ Keith thought to himself. He looked at Shiro, really looked at him. It was clear the man was wearing a mask, he had his guard up, and all his facial expressions were forced or fake. Was it the trauma of what happened? Did he really resent that single kiss that much? Was it both? He frowned, watching as Shiro shifted in his seat, the way his eyes moved, as if he was having a conversation with someone.

“Shiro, are you okay?”

Shiro sat back, doing his best to appear relaxed. “Yeah, Keith, I’m great.”

Keith huffed irritably and leaned forward on his knees. “Okay, Takashi, it’s just me and you here, no one else. No microphone or camera, no interview. It’s just us. Please, _please_ talk to me. I’m your friend, I’ll always be your friend. No matter what’s happened, I’m always going to support you. I’ll never give up on you.”

Shiro’s left hand curled into the fabric of his jeans. His heart was pounding and his brain was frozen. Inside he felt Venom curl and uncurl, felt the symbiote spread through him in an attempt to calm him. Then, very quietly, the alien whispered, _Talk to him, Shiro._

“I’m not okay,” he blurted out with a gasp. “Fuck, Keith, I am not okay.”

Keith was on his feet and in front of Shiro in a second, and had wrapped his arms around him. The larger man hugged him back hard and desperate, pressing his face into Keith’s chest. Keith hadn’t quite expected the sudden burst of emotion, but he said nothing, only held Shiro as he cried and ran his hand up and down his muscles back as he shook. He pet his hand through Shiro’s hair, scratching as the back of his neck soothingly.

When Shiro stopped crying, he leaned back with a shaking gasp. “Sorry,” he said.

“Do you feel better?” Keith asked with a sympathetic smile. He hadn’t moved, and was still rubbing the back of Shiro’s head and neck.

“A lot,” he said, wiping away his tears. He looked up and felt his heart clench. Keith was looking down at him with warmth and sympathy, but not pity or judgement. His lavender eyes were soft, and despite the bruises, his face beautiful and kind. Shiro felt emotions swell up, ready to burst. He sucked in a breath. “Keith—I—“

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Keith said as he stepped away, breaking contact. He sat on the couch this time. “Do you want to talk?”

“Let’s order the food first,” he said, because as per usual, he was hungry. Always hungry. But when he picked up his phone to pull up the app to order, he realized that it wasn’t just food he was hungry for. And this suspicion was fully realized when Keith scooted close to look at the menu and Shiro could smell him. But it wasn’t such the soft smell of his shampoo, it was something more primal. He had to resist shuddering.

_Mate,_ Venom suggested very quietly.

And for the first time, Shiro didn’t disagree.

…

Shiro was ready to tell Keith everything, except for Venom and the truth that there had been only a 30% chance they would get home from the Kerberos moon. Over pizza and beers (water for Keith, who was still feeling last night’s whisky) they talked about what it had been like to be in space for so long, what it was like on an alien moon, and finally, the crash.

“I didn’t believe for a second that it was pilot error,” Keith said. He has stuffed on BBQ chicken pizza and cookies and feeling the best he had all day, maybe all week. “I know you too well to even believe you’d make that kind of mistake. So what really happened?”

Telling Keith that a symbiote, who wasn’t Venom, had gotten out and taken control of one of the lab technicians was absolutely out of the question. “I have no idea. Something happened when we were reentering the atmosphere. I’ve tried to get answers from both NASA and the Life Foundation but they aren’t talking.”

Which was… partly true. Shiro had kept Venom a secret, both knowing that if the government found out about the alien that they would both be locked up forever. Venom had said he was sure the other symbiote had died in the fire of the wreck, so they were the only ones who knew the entire truth. And both had agreed to keep it that way.

“And the mission was supposed to last longer, why cut it short?” Keith asked as he sat back. 

Shiro thought for a second, taking a long drink first. “We had some complications on the moon, with the crew, and I decided the best thing for all of us was to come home early.”

“Shiro the Hero,” Keith said with grin.

He blushed hotly. He’d been called that before, it was a popular media nickname, but hearing it come out of Keith’s mouth meant so much more. “Uhm,” he croaked.

Keith laughed. “What? You absolutely are. You’re the second bravest man I’ve ever known.”

Shiro knew exactly who the first was, which made the comment all the more powerful. “Thank you, Keith.” He cleared his throat and pushed around a piece of pizza crust on his plate. “I owe you an apology.”

“You did that already.”

“No, for something else,” he said. His heart started to pound and all the food he had eaten threatened to come back up. “When I left for Florida, I pushed you away because I didn’t want you to worry about me—“

“I worried anyway,” he interrupted with a frown.

“I know,” he said quietly. “Fuck, I know. And Keith, that kiss, I was never upset about it. It was the best goddamn kiss of my life and I just wanted to kiss you again, over and over.”

Keith’s eyes grew huge and his mouth dropped open. Before he replied he counted the beer bottles. “You’re drunk.”

Shiro smiled. “That’s impossible,” he said. “I’m being honest here. Kissing you was one of the greatest moments of my life, and I’m including space travel.”

Keith’s heart nearly burst out of him. “You’re so drunk,” he croaked, because it was the only explanation. His brain was spiraling, trying to come up with anything, when Shiro was suddenly in front of his face, his big warm hand on his cheek, and was kissing him.

It was only a soft touch and it ended as soon as it started. Shiro leaned back, hand still cupping Keith’s face, which as as red as a strawberry. He licked his lips. “I’m definitely not drunk.”

_Fuck, I wish I was!_ Keith gulped hard. “Shiro…” He didn’t know what else to say or do. He sat completely still and straight, his hands clamped together in his lap. 

Shiro finally dropped his hand and sat back in the chair. “I hope I didn’t cross any lines.”

Keith shook his head. “Definitely not.”

_Listen to his heart, it is beating very fast,_ Venom said. He’d been quiet for so long that Shiro actually flinched. _So is yours._

Shiro didn’t answer, he couldn’t without looking crazy. He instead looked at Keith. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

His bruised lips quirked. “We just did that.”

“I meant as a proper date.”

Keith exhaled shakily. “This could have been a proper date.”

He was right, Shiro realized. What better for the two of them? Neither liked loud bars or classy restaurants, and it definitely didn’t fit either of their personalities. Just pizza and heart-to-heart conversations. Shiro swallowed hard before he stood and moved to the sofa, sitting next to the other man. He looked at him, reaching up to gently touch the bruises on his face. He pressed his thumb against the cut on Keith’s lip.

Keith’s tongue flicked out to lick it. Shiro’s eyes dilated hungerly. Keith waited, breath held in his lungs.

“Are we moving too fast?” Shiro asked huskily.

“No,” Keith whispered back. Then Shiro’s hand slid to cup the back of his head and guided him forward. Keith met him eagerly, pouring all his feelings into the kiss. Shiro kissed him back just as hard, and Keith found himself on his back, the larger man looming over him.

Keith reached up to touch the blood on Shiro’s lips from his own. The man licked at his fingers before nuzzling into his hand like a giant cat.

“Do you want to stop?” Shiro rasped.

“No.”


	6. And an Alien Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments, as always, I'm sorry if I don't get around to replying to them all, but I do read them all (and I shriek happily as I do.) xoxo Also, sorry this chapter is a little short.

Shiro’s lips skimmed down the length of Keith’s throat. Beneath him the young man shuddered, tilting his head back, and shifting his hips against Shiro’s. He bit gently, which tore a desperate and surprised moan from Keith.

 _That was a wonderful sound,_ Venom purred.

Shiro froze, his lips against the hollow of Keith’s throat. He really didn’t need the commentary, but he couldn’t tell the symbiote that. Balancing carefully, so he could use his hand to touch Keith, he slid his hand up Keith’s shirt and over his stomach—

“Oh—shit,” Keith yelped and attempted to move away. 

Shiro sat back in surprise, straddling across Keith’s legs. When he looked down he saw that Keith’s shirt had ridden up to expose his stomach, which was not only colored with bruises, but also a large bandage. He stared as he gently traced his fingers over the markings. “What the hell, Keith?”

“It’s not that bad,” he said. He really didn’t want to stop, and said as much by running his hands up Shiro’s muscled thighs and over the front of his pants.

Shiro had seen Keith covered in bruises before, he never knew how to back down from a fight, but this was worse than he had seen in a while. He looked up when Keith’s hands tentatively brushed over the front of his jeans, which made him shiver. “Keith…”

Eyes not leaving Shiro’s, Keith slowly unbuckled the other man’s jeans and started to work at his zipper.

Inside Shiro felt Venom pure excitedly. _You’ve been dreaming of mating with him, correct?_

Shiro went very still and Keith lifted his hands away. “Shiro?” He asked worriedly.

“Uh—I have to do something,” he said, standing. “Stay right there.”

He walked as quickly and calmly as he could to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Tearing his hand through his hair in frustration, he went over to the mirror and scowled at his reflection.

Venom’s face appeared; grinning as always.

“Okay,” Shiro hissed, trying to keep his voice low so Keith didn’t hear him talking to himself, “you’re not going to do anything weird to him if we have sex, are you? You aren’t going to impregnate him, or leave an egg in his chest, or break off some little piece of yourself and leave it behind?”

 _You watch too many movies,_ Venom said. _I do not lay eggs._

“What about the other thing?”

 _Would that be so bad?_ He asked.

Shiro gripped the sink with his hand and ground his teeth. “He isn’t yours, Venom! He’s not mine either— And if we do anything, it’s between me and him, not him and us.”

 _But we are us,_ the symbiote argued.

“We may be us but Keith doesn’t know that,” Shiro insisted, as he struggled to keep his voice down. “I want to be with him, Venom, please don’t ruin this for me.”

The symbiote growled, but finally said, _Fine. This time._

Deciding they could argue about _that_ later, Shiro turned away from the mirror. He tugged off his shirt, removed his belt, and then walked back out to the living room.

Keith was sitting on the couch, scrolling on his phone. For a second Shiro feared the moment was over, but when Keith looked up and saw him shirtless, he blushed up to his ears and licked his lower lip. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, baby,” he said with far more confidence than he was actually feeling.

Keith swallowed hard. “It’s not a problem,” he said, voice catching. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Shiro’s chest. He knew the man kept in shape, but this was ridiculous. Were his abs carved from marble? And now his belt was gone, his zipper undone, and Keith saw that he wasn’t wearing underwear. There was a trail of coarse, dark hair leading down, and Keith could see that his cock was straining to spring free.

He swallowed hard. When he tore his eyes away to look up, Shiro smiled at him and ran his hand down his stomach to the opening in his jeans. “What are you staring at, baby?”

When Shiro called him _baby_ for a second time Keith almost creamed his pants. He had never liked pet names before, but when Shiro said it, Keith wanted to drop to his knees and do whatever the older man wanted.

Keith stood and walked over to Shiro. He slid his hands down the man’s shoulders, over rough scars that Keith had never seen before, over his muscles and up his chest. He slid his hands over Shiro’s wide shoulders again and met his eyes before he reached one hand down into his pants. Shiro’s dark eyes dilated and narrowed, and a low rumble vibrated in his chest.

Keith exhaled shakily as he closed his hand around Shiro’s cock and pulled it out of his pants. He looked down, squeezing it and running his hand over it appreciatively. Goddamn, what a work of pornographic art! He gave it a slow stroke with his hand. 

“I need you naked, now,” Shiro ordered as he grabbed Keith’s hair and jerked his head up so he could kiss him.

Keith groaned, biting at Shiro’s lips and stumbled back, until Shiro had him pressed against the hallway wall. He still had his hand wrapped around Shiro’s cock, and he continued to stroke it, until precum smeared on his over the palm of his hand. He felt Shiro shudder and groan, before the other man grabbed him and lifted him. Keith had to release his hold in order to wrap his arms around Shiro, along with his legs. “Jesus--” he gasped.

With his arm wrapped around Keith, and borrowing some of the symbiote’s strength to hold him, he carried Keith to the bedroom and dropped him onto the king-sized bed. Shiro kicked off his jeans and leaned over the smaller man with a grin.

“There’s blood on your lips,” Keith said shakily as he reached up, touching Shiro’s mouth. The man licked at his fingers and then sucked two into his mouth. Keith moaned softly. “Sh-Shiro…”

Shiro grinned down at him. “Get naked.”

Keith nodded shakily as he struggled out of his shirt and pants. As he stripped, Shiro returned with a bottle of lube, dropping it on the bed. Keith sat back, naked and shaking, and lifted up the bottle. 

“I don’t have any condoms,” Shiro apologized.

“We don’t need them,” Keith said as he flipped open the bottle. He looked up at him, blushing up to his ears and breathing heavily. “I trust you.”

Shiro watched as Keith laid back, wetting his fingers before reaching down to trace them around his hole. Shiro swallowed hard and joined him, the mattress bouncing with his weight, as he grabbed Keith’s thigh and lifted it over his shoulder. He pushed his fingers in next to Keith’s, groaning at the clench of muscles and warm slickness.

Keith laid back, moaning, letting Shiro take over, his thick fingers working their way in out of him while his mouth kissed down his stomach, tenderly kissing over bruises, before he licked up his cock. “Shiro, yes, I need you--” he moaned desperately. “Please--I need you so bad--”

“I’m right here, baby,” Shiro said as he kissed up Keith’s straining erection. “I’m going to fuck you so good.”

Inside him Venom purred and Shiro sucked in a breath. He dropped his head, lips against Keith’s thigh, and hissed as quietly as possible, “Keep your promise, and keep quiet.”

 _This is nice,_ Venom argued. _Why can it not be us tonight, Shiro?_

Shiro frowned, looking down at his wrist as it became black, and his hand, which was tucked against Keith’s ass which was filled with three of his fingers, thickened. He hissed and pulled his hand and fingers away roughly, which caused Keith’s entire body to flinch in surprise. “Hey--”

“Stop--” He hissed. “For fucks’s sake-- _stop it_.”

“Shiro?” Keith asked in alarm. He sat up just as Shiro leaned back and pressed his hand against his chest. He frowned, because Shiro was flushed, but pale, and there was a bright anxiety in his eyes. Keith shifted onto his knees and reached out to cup Shiro’s face. He felt rubbed his thumbs along the other man’s temples and leaned forward to kiss him. “Are you okay? We can stop if this is too much for you.”

Shiro stared at him. “Keith, I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Keith whispered. “I’m not upset, Shiro.”

Shiro leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He listened, not to Keith’s soft breathing or the sound of his heart, but he inward. Silence. Maybe Venom finally got the hint. Shiro knew one thing, and that was that he didn’t want to stop. He kissed up Keith’s shoulder to his neck and bit softly. Keith shuddered and dug his fingers into Shiro’s scalp. “I want you,” he groaned. 

“I want you, too,” Keith said. He shifted back, guiding Shiro between his legs and lay back on the bed. Shiro leaned over him, bracing on his hand, staring at his face. Keith reached down, grasping Shiro’s cock and stroked it to full hardness again. “Please, Shiro, I need you.”

“I’ll fuck you good, baby,” he whispered roughly. He had to rest back on his knees, so he could use his left hand to grasp Keith’s hip and then lean over him. He pressed his cock against Keith’s entrance and pushed, slowly, staring down at their bodies. “Keith--you’re so fucking tight and perfect. _Baby._ ”

“Sh-Shiro--” Keith moaned as he rested his head back on the blankets. He reached out, grabbing Shiro’s sweaty hips, digging in his fingernails for support. “Yes--yes Shiro…”

Shiro cursed when he had to decide where to put his hand, and settled with placing it on the bed so he could lean over Keith. “Sorry,” he gasped as he pushed a bit clumsily, “haven’t done this since…”

Keith stared up at him, purple eyes amazingly vivid. “I’ll help,” he said with a grin before wrapping his legs around Shiro and flipping them over. He straddled the large man and smiled triumphantly down at him. Shiro was staring at him with the very definition of heart-eyes and his mouth was open in surprise. Keith braced his hands on Shiro’s shoulders as he finished sitting himself down on his cock. “Aah…” he moaned.

“Baby,” Shiro groaned, “oh baby, you are perfect. Your ass is so tight and hot. God, Keith, you’re beautiful.” 

Keith blushed, leaning down to kiss him, before he rolled his hips. “Are you, aaah, going to talk like that all night?” He started to move, digging his knees into the mattress as he moved up and down, grinding down and moaning. “ _Shiro_ … aah…”

“If you’re, fuck, trying to tell me to not praise you, then you’re in for a lot of--fuck yes--disappointment,” he gasped out between groans.

Keith laughed as he flipped his hair out of his face and rested his head back, riding slowly. He slowly moved, riding up and down on Shiro’s impossibly hard length. With every slam back down he moaned, and Shiro would tell him how tight and beautiful he was.

Shiro gripped Keith’s hip with his hand and watched as the young man’s movements quickened and he grew more and more desperate. Sweat shined on his skin and his bangs stuck to his face, over his eyes. There was blood on his lips and the bruises on his stomach and abdomen stood out against his pale, flushed skin. Resting his feet on the mattress Shiro thrust up, meeting Keith every time he ground down, slamming the two of them together.

“Ah--ah god, Shiro--” Keith moaned as he grabbed his cock. “Please Shiro--more--”

He grunted, thrusting up faster and harder, slamming up into Keith, who grabbed the headboard with his free hand just to brace himself. Shiro groaned, muscles burning and balls tightening, as he fucked up into Keith, who had stopped moving and was doing his best to just stay upright. Shiro dug his fingers into Keith’s hip, leaving bruises and welts from his nails, and pounded up until he finally came, pleasure rushing through him. He threw his head back and groaned, echoing each hard thrust as he filled Keith with his cum. He felt wetness splatter on his chest and he looked down to see that Keith had came as well, and was slumped over him, panting loudly and whimpering.

Shiro sat up and Keith slumped against his chest, breathing heavily and leaning his weight against Shiro’s chest. He kissed at his shaking shoulders and pushed his hair away from his neck so he could lick at a bruise his teeth had left.

“Baby, you did so good,” he praised as he kissed up to his ear. He ran his hand down his spine to cup his ass, squeezing it and giving it a little slap. “You did so fucking good.”

Keith muffled a laugh against the man’s wide chest. “I hurt everywhere,” he said with a little whine.

“I can’t imagine why,” Shiro said as he gently lay back, bringing Keith with him, and then turning them over so they were lying facing each other. It meant he had to pull out of Keith, which he hated, but it resulted in the young man snuggling against him and throwing a leg over him, which he loved. He kissed his cheek. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Keith looked at him tiredly and blushed. “You better,” he said sleepily. “I expect pancakes in the morning.”

“Anything you want, baby,” Shiro said quietly. He stroked his hand up and down Keith’s back, until the young man relaxed and his breathing evened out. 

The moment Keith was asleep, a black shape emerged from Shiro. He watched as the symbiote took the abnormal shape of a head with only a black ooze connecting them. Venom grinned wickedly as he leaned down close to Keith, looking at the shine of sweat on his skin, but paying special attention to the blood on his lips.

Shiro flinched. “Hey,” he hissed as he held Keith closer. “Stop that.”

“I like him,” Venom purred as he moved around Shiro this time, looking close. Shiro was relaxed, dirty but satisfied. Venom teasingly licked up his spine. “You like him.”

“I like him,” Shiro agreed softly. He glanced at the symbiote as he hovered over them, with a strange look of approval in his eyes. Shiro swallowed hard. “Please don’t hurt him.”

Venom pulled back slightly. “I would not. He is ours.”

Shiro sighed heavily. “You aren’t angry with me?”

 _Of course not,_ Venom said as he slid back into his body and spread out, purring quietly. _We will learn to share._

The idea of Venom bending Keith over and sticking his tongue in his mouth had Shiro grinding his teeth. He tucked his face into Keith’s shoulder and closed his eyes. When Keith was gone, he and Venom were going to have to have a very long talk. For now, he was just going to relax and enjoy the afterglow.

…

Keith, sitting naked in Shiro’s bed with only the blankets around him, hummed as he took a long drink of coffee. He reached over to set the mug in the nightstand, next to an empty plate that had previous held a stack of pancakes and bacon, and picked up his cell phone, along with a notepad and pen that Shiro had given him. Sitting across from him the other man was wearing only boxers and drinking coffee from a NASA mug. They both had damp hair from showering, but Shiro had pulled on boxers after had finished.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked after tearing his eyes away from the man’s chest.

“I owe you an interview,” Shiro said with an easy smile. He had woken up feeling better than he had in months. He had left the bed to prepare breakfast, eating most of his meal with Venom, before Keith had woken up. After breakfast in bed they had showered, and Keith had thanked him graciously for the pancakes. Afterwards Shiro had brought up the failed interview from the other day.

“You owe me photos for Instagram, too,” Keith pointed out as he skimmed through his review notes on his phone.

“Allura, right?” Shiro asked with a grin. “Well, snap away.”

Keith barked a laugh. “While I’m sure my boss would appreciate the ratings spike for posting a photo of you shirtless in bed, with hickies all over you, I for one would rather avoid it.”

“What? Are you ashamed of me?” he teased.

Keith’s lips twisted into a smirk and his purple eyes sparkled. “Yes, I’m so ashamed, that’s why I blew you in the shower,” he said.

Shiro snorted into his coffee. “Put that in your interview.”

“Oh, shut up,” Keith laughed. “Maybe I’ll just scratch this story and move on with my next one?”

“It won’t get nearly the ratings as this,” he said as he gestured to his abs.

“I dunno,” he continued to tease, “the public loves a good body dismemberment story almost as much as sex.”

Shiro frowned. “Dismemberment? I didn’t see anything like that on the news.”

Keith, making notes on the notepad, shrugged a slender shoulder. “It’s still brand new. I’m meeting with Pidge at the morgue tonight. She said that body parts have been showing up, and the other night they found something weird.”

“Weird? How weird?” Shiro asked as tensed up.

Keith, still looking down, shrugged again. “I won’t know until tonight. Maybe it’s another serial killer? Right now I literally have nothing. So I guess interviewing you is probably the best thing I have going for me. Make it good and Allura will stay off my back and let me follow this.” He looked up and frowned. Shiro looked slightly pale and was frowning worriedly. “I’ll be careful, Shiro. I’ve covered worse stories before.”

He gave himself a shake. “Right. Yeah, I know that.” He finished his coffee and set his mug on the floor. “Okay. So let’s get this interview done before Allura sends Lance here and he publishes of photo of you naked in my bed.”

Keith laughed and said, “We’d lose so many subscribers.”

“Fuck,” Shiro said, “are you kidding? You’d break the internet with your beauty.” When Keith looked up, eyes wide and face red, Shiro smiled sheepishly. “Well, it’s true.”

Keith’s mouth moved but no words came out. Instead he cleared his throat and tapped his pen nervously on the notepad.

Shiro sat back, smiling. “So, uh..?”

“Okay,” Keith said clearing his throat again. “Okay! So what was it like being the youngest pilot to not only fly a shuttle into space, but take it all the way to Kerberos?”

…

The article was on the Sun Times website and the photos were on Instagram. A couple photos of Shiro, dressed casually but handsome, sitting outside on the balcony. Another photo of him and Keith, smiling brightly. There were other photos that didn’t make it into the website, like when Shiro had turned to kiss his cheek, and Keith had turned to kiss him back, and then they had completely lost themselves in the moment.

Shiro leaned back against the kitchen counter, looking fondly at the photo just for him: Keith lying shirtless in bed with an annoyed, yet cute look on his face.

 _Hungry!_ Venom suddenly growled.

Shiro looked around at his kitchen, which was a mess after he made Keith breakfast-in-bed. “Let’s get take out.”

 _The buffet,_ Venom insisted. 

Shiro sighed. Eating buffet with the symbiote always an event, because Venom could eat until Shiro threatened to explode. It wasn’t so bad if he could sit in a private booth. He was a big man, so inhaling a lot of calories didn’t necessarily draw attention.

He pulled in his shoes and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. “Which buffet?”

_Chinese!_

“No, they’re closed for a remodel, remember?” He said as he headed out the door. He had gone through the long, rigorous training to get his license back after losing his arm, but had found that everything was easier with Venom’s hyper aware senses. He walked to his car in the back lot and slid into the driver’s seat. “How about Golden Corral?” It was evening and they should be serving the dinner specials.

The alien hummed. _Yes!_

As usual the restaurant was busy, but Shiro was still able to snag a relatively private booth in the back. He let the symbiote suggest what to eat, mostly proteins and desserts, while he made sure to add in a healthy share of fruits, vegetables and grains. 

While he ate Shiro couldn’t stop from pulling Instagram up on his phone. The picture he and Keith had taken together outside on the balcony of his apartment had over thirty thousand likes. And the comments, well, they were pretty predictable: 

_I love you!_

_Shiro the Hero!_

_You’re so amazing to recover after your arm! You’re such an inspiration!_

_Are you two a couple? So cute!!_

_God bless you, Captain Shirogane._

_Is that a hickey???_

_Is that a hickey???_ Shiro frowned as he looked at the photo closer because yes, there absolutely was a purple bruise on Keith’s slender neck, right where his black hair was being pulled by the wind. He felt his stomach drop and sat back. “Shit,” he spat.

 _What?_ Venom asked curiously. _You marked your mate like all animals do. It is normal._

“Yeah, but Keith embarrasses easily,” Shiro whispered back as he leaned back to nervously scratch as his scalp.

Venom hummed but didn’t reply, instead insisting that they finish their meal. 

After eating enough that the symbiote was quiet and content, Shiro left the restaurant and walked out to his car. He didn’t feel like going home, and the evening was cool and perfect, so he drove to his favorite scenic point just outside the majority of the city where he could look out at the ocean and the Golden Gate Bridge. Beyond the bridge, carved into the bluffs, was the Life Foundation.

Shiro felt a chill up his spine. Bodies, and pieces of bodies, were turning up, Keith had said. He couldn’t help but feel that it had to be connected to the Foundation, to the symbiotes.

“Venom, what do you say to having a look around there?”

 _Why?_ He asked, even as he started to uncurl and spread through the man, and seeping through his skin.

“I just think there’s more going on than we know.”


End file.
